KST-TV
'''KST-TV is a TV station in Seattle, Washington, broadcasting as a FOX affiliate on DT ch. 6. It's transmitter is located in the Space Needle in Downtown Seattle. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation which also owns KST (AM 1000) & 97.7 KST-FM History KST-TV signed on May 6, 1954 as KSTW (S'eattle-'''T'acoma, 'W'ashington) & then changed it's callsign to KST in 1960. KST signed on as an Independent station, but changed it's affiliation to FOX in 1986 as a charter station to the network. KST was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today DTV '''Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, KST remained on ch. 6 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Programming on KST *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Seattle Living'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Local) *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Rachael Ray'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 12:00 AM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami, but KST airs it on a tape-delay, thanks to FOX Primetime Programming) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Weeknights at 2:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Weeknights at 3:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscasts As a FOX station, KST airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. KST FOX 6 News also provides news content for NWCNC. On April 18th 2011, KST FOX 6 expanded their Morning News Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On August 13th 2011, KST FOX 6 expanded their weekend 11:00 newscast to an hour. On October 15th 2011, KST FOX 6 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon *Weekdays: **''KST FOX 6 Morning News'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''KST FOX 6 News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM: also repeated on NWCNC at 1:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''KST FOX 6 Morning News'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''KST FOX 6 News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''KST FOX 6 News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation News Music * KST 1954 News Theme (1954-1960) * KST 1960 News Theme (1960-1966) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1966-1970) * Move Closer To Your World (1970-1979) (Mayoham Music) * KMOL 1979 News Theme (1979-1982) * Hello News (1982-1984) (Gari Communications) * On Your Side (1984-1987) (Gari Communications) * WFTV 1988 News Theme (1988-1992) * Signature (1992-1997) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Counterpoint (1997-2003) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Fusion (2003-2006) (Stephen Arnold Music) * News Matrix (2006-Present) (Stephen Arnold Music) Newscast Brandings * KST-Television News (1960-1966) * KST NewsWatch (1966-1972) * Channel 6 News (1972-1986) * KST FOX 6 News (1986-1992) * 6 News (1992-1997) * FOX 6 News (1997-2004) * KST FOX 6 News (2004-Present) Radio *KST FOX 6 News' "StormWatch 6 HD" & "TrafficTracker 6 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on KST 1000 Newsradio *KST was heard @ 87.7 FM, though @ a slightly lower volume than other FM stations. This is because the 87.75 MHz frequency is the audio frequency used for ch. 6 in System M. This was stopped after the DTV transition on June 12th, 2009 External Links